Nightwing Nin
by Nightwing Nin
Summary: Set in the Naruto Universe. When Darkwing Duck finds his ghost within the Uchiha Estate during the night of the Uchiha Massacre, how will this change the story? First ever Darkwing Duck/Naruto Crossover. Sasuke/Tenten. First story, so be honest!
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing Nin!

Written by: Nightwing Nin himself!

Summary: Set during 'Dead Duck', and the Uchiha Massacre. Through some way, Darkwing finds his ghost in the Uchiha Estate, right as the massacre is taking place. How will this change the story? First ever Darkwing Duck/Naruto crossover. Sasu/Ten.

Hi, everybody! This is my first ever story on this site, so I hope you enjoy it! And please tell me if I portray Darkwing out of character in anyway.

* * *

"Well, Darkwing, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into..."

Those were the words of famous crime-fighter, Darkwing Duck, as he wandered around the new and strange place he was now at.

"Sigh...curse my foolishness...if I had been paying better attention, then I wouldn't have hit that stupid wall, and I'd still be alive!" Darkwing pouted. "And now...I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!"

It was true. While the Grim Reaper was trying to get DW to follow him to heaven (or hell), the masked crime-fighter had somehow managed to give him the slip. Unfortunately for Darkwing, the 'slip' was a random portal he crashed into head first, which brought him to the place.

"And to make things worse, I have no idea how to get back...talk about your bad days..." DW mumbled to himself. "Well, this kind of place looks like something you'd find in Japan. But I couldn't be THAT far away from home...right?"

Darkwing stopped for a few minutes to think about that.

"...NAH!" He scoffed. "...Then again, stranger things have happened to me in the past...but I have no time to worry about that now! First things first, I have to find a way back to my home, then find a way to come back to life, before Mr. Tall, Dark and Deathly gets a hold of me."

With a plan firmly in mind, he began to walk towards the nearest gate out of the estate.

But all of a sudden, he saw a shadowy figure standing on top of one of the estate's taller buildings. The Red-eyed figure seemed to survey it's surrounding for a bit, before seemingly vanishing in thin-air.

"Hmmm...something tells me that great evil is afoot!" Darkwing said to himself, rubbing his feathered chin. "And as the Masked Mallard, I can't ignore such a thing...I guess I have time to bust one evil-doer before I get back. Who knows, maybe the big guy himself will see this as worthy of me being brought back to life!"

With that, Darkwing began to follow the trail of the mysterious evil-doer. But unknown to him, a young boy that was just right behind him saw the same person...

**Nightwing Nin!**

"Well...if my tracking skills are still up to snuff...and they should be..." Darkwing said to himself, his sight on his Magnifying glass which was pointing towards the ground. "Then I think that the villain must have gone around this corner!"

Darkwing quickly went around the corner...and soon found himself wishing that he hadn't.

"...My god...what the heck happened here...?"

Darkwing began to feel a bit sick to his stomach as he saw the slaughter around him. There were weapons that he'd never seen before strewn everywhere. Parts of the buildings around him were cracked slightly, indicating that there was some form of a struggle. But most importantly...there was the puddles of blood, and all of the bodies everywhere around him that reinforced the queasy feeling that DW felt.

"...In all of my life as a crime-fighter...I've never seen as much carnage as this...even my devilishy, dashing evil counterpart, Negaduck, never went this far..." Darkwing gulped, now not quite as brave as he felt at first.

All of a sudden, he heard a little gasp come from behind him. He whirled around, and saw a young boy behind him, staring at the slaughter with wide eyes. Darkwing also noticed that the boy shared similar traits with the people that were slain, what with the black hair, and ebony eyes and all.

"W...What is this...?" The boy stuttered. He rushed down the street without warning, trying to learn what was happening.

"Hey, kid! That's not such a good idea!" Darkwing called out. But when the child didn't stop, DW remembered that since he was a ghost, people couldn't see or hear him. "This isn't good...that boy won't stand a chance!"

Without thinking, Darkwing rushed after the boy, intent on doing SOMETHING.

Soon however, the boy came to a stop in front of two fallen people, and his shaking became even more pronounced.

"...Shizu...Auntie Shizu..." The boy said, sounding on the verge of crying.

"So I was right...the boy really is related to these people..." Darkwing said, feeling quite sorry for the youth. "Think about it...coming home one day just to see your family pushing up daisies..."

The boy (who Darkwing was impressed to see hadn't cried yet) thought of something...and became even more worried.

"Mother...Father..." He said, then rushed off towards where he thought they may be.

Darkwing was right behind him.

Soon, the boy came to what happened to be his home, franticly looking for his parents.

"Mother? Father? Are you here...?" The boy said, pausing quickly to take off his shoes.

While he was doing this, Darkwing went through another door, hoping to find the young boy's parents, and then do SOMETHING that would lead the boy to them.

He picked the right door, because he saw two adults that were kneeling on the ground, their faces blank. They had the same black hair and eyes as the boy, so they must've been his Mother and Father! Now...all he had to do was get the young lad into the room and...

...

Darkwing's eyes widened to impossible amounts, as he saw a splash of crimson blood erupt from the shoulders of both adults, before they fell to the ground, dead.

"What the...?!" Darkwing gasped, before he saw a tall figure behind them, wielding a blade of some sort. His face was hidden in the shadows, but Darkwing saw those red eyes of his right away. _'That's the same guy I saw on the building...!'_

But what Darkwing really noticed was the blood that was sliding off of the blade that he held...

The figure put away his blade, and his eyes turned to the same black color that the boy had, just as the door to the room opened, revealing the young boy that The Masked Mallard had followed.

"Mother...! Father...!" The boy said in a tiny voice, finally looking on the verge of crying. The figure turned towards the boy, much to Darkwing's horror, and began to walk towards him. But before DW could warn the boy to flee, said boy's next words shocked him.

"Brother!"

Darkwing nearly had a heart attack from that word. _'Brother...you mean that the guy who murdered all of these people is the boy's BROTHER?!'_Darkwing felt the shock take away his voice, and could do nothing but watch as the events unfolded.

"Brother, Mother and Father were..." The boy began...but couldn't bring himself to say the dreaded word. "Why? Why...Who did this?!"

But the boy was silenced by the man tossing a shuriken just close enough to his shoulder to nick it, sending a bit of blood out. The boy, in shock, grabbed his shoulder, and knelt to the ground.

Seeing the boy like that broke Darkwing out of his shock, and made him scream.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BOY! YOUR BROTHER KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, INCLUDING YOUR MOM AND DAD!!"

But the boy still couldn't hear Darkwing, no matter how loud he shouted, or how much he jumped around. His focus was all on his brother.

"Brother...what are you..." The boy whimpered, feeling the blood seep onto his hand where he clutched his shoulder.

The man remained silent, but fixed the boy with a cold stare.

"What are you doing, Brother...?" The boy asked again.

"...Foolish little brother..." The man said in a slient tone, closing his eyes.

Darkwing had a sinking feeling that what was going to happen next would scar the young boy for the rest of his life...

* * *

And that's all for now! Next time, we'll skip ahead to the next morning, when Sasuke wakes up after the tragic night. It is then that he'll meet Darkwing Duck for the first time! And it will change the story drastically. Hope you look forward to it! And tell me what you think so far, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing Nin!

Written by: Nightwing Nin himself!

Summary: Set during 'Dead Duck', and the Uchiha Massacre. Through some way, Darkwing finds his ghost in the Uchiha Estate, right as the massacre is taking place. How will this change the story? First ever Darkwing Duck/Naruto crossover. Sasu/Ten.

Awesome! I got 4 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Okay, here is the next chapter, in which Darkwing and Sasuke meet face to face! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been one day since the massacre that would change everyone's life. Some for the better...and some for the worse.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining member of the clan, except for Itachi, was in the latter category.

He found himself sitting up with a start in a room that he was not familiar with in the least, eyes wide. He quickly felt that he was covered in a cold sweat, and that his clothes were soaked through.

The last thing he remembered was staring into his brother's eyes after he had...

Sasuke shook his head.

"No...no, there's no way that Itachi did...that," Sasuke said to himself, shaking all over from the cold. "It was just a dream...yeah, that's it...a dream. I must have been training too hard, and collapsed. ...That's it..."

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a voice to the side of him. One that held a great amount of pity.

"Sigh...if only it were that, kid. It's a shame that it was all real, and that it was your own _brother _that did all of that...I don't know how I'd deal with such a thing..." Darkwing said to himself, crossing his arms with a sad look on his face.

Sasuke was speechless, as he stared at the...walking, talking _duck_ that was standing next to him. A duck that wore clothes like a HUMAN BEING, and was about his size.

Darkwing snapped out of his own thoughts when he saw that the boy was staring straight at him...almost as if he could _see_ him.

"...NAH! I'm sure that this kid can't see or hear me. I AM a ghost, after all!" Darkwing laughed at himself.

"...Um...actually, I CAN see you. ...And hear you..." Sasuke said, still in shock at seeing such a sight before him.

"...You can?" Darkwing gulped.

Sasuke simply nodded, too stunned to say anything else.

"...Well. Isn't this a fine mess?" The Masked Mallard sighed. "This would have been better if it had happened, oh, I don't know...YESTERDAY!!"

"Um...who...who are you...?" Sasuke asked, still staring at Darkwing in awe (and a bit in fright).

Darkwing paused before he was about to go off on a rant, and cleared his throat. "Oh well. Since you can see me, I guess now's as good a time as any to introduce myself."

All of a sudden, DW pulled out a mini smoke bomb, and threw it unto the ground, creating a smokescreen.

Sasuke yelped in surprise and nearly jumped out of his bed. "WHAT THE?!"

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night!" Sasuke could hear Darkwing's voice.

"Huh?" Went Sasuke.

"I am the ghost, that the Ghost-busters ARE afraid of!"

"Um..." Sasuke blinked.

"I AM..."

The smoke vanished, revealing DW in his normal pose of flapping his purple cape around.

"DARKWINGGGGG DUCK!" Darkwing shouted dramatically, with a sly smile on his face as he slid his cape over his entire body, wiggling his eyebrows.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Was that really necessary?" Sasuke questioned.

"...To stroke my own ego, yes. Yes, it was," Darkwing sighed. "Anyway, I wonder why you are able to see me now, as compared to yesterday, when you couldn't see or hear me at all..."

"You mentioned that. Did...did that mean that you were with me in that dream...?" Sasuke asked.

"I hate to break it to ya, kid...but that wasn't a dream," Darkwing said, looking quite sorry for the youth. "I should know...I was there with you."

"...No...you can't be serious...why should I believe you? You're a walking, talking DUCK, for Kami's sake!" Sasuke denied, shaking his head, as if that would cause Darkwing to vanish.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Darkwing glared. "There are PLENTLY of 'walking', 'talking' ducks where I come from! As far as I'm concerned, YOU'RE the freaky looking one!"

"ME?! I'm a regular Human Being!" Sasuke growled, getting Nose to Beak with Darkwing.

"But YOU aren't anywhere NEAR as bulky as those beef-heads from the planet Mertz!" Darkwing said.

"...Planet Mertz? What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke inquired.

"...Never mind," Darkwing said, backing off. "The real question is...what are you gonna do now?"

"What are you talking about...Darkwing, was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. And what I'm talking about, is what are you gonna do about your brother? Because as much as you wish it didn't happen, it DID. And the most important thing is how you deal with it. After all, don't you remember the words your brother said?" Darkwing questioned, eyeing the boy closely.

Sasuke was about to deny it...but he just couldn't forget the words that his brother said to him on that night.

_'Foolish Little Brother. If you wish to kill me...then hate me, detest me. And live in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to your pitiful life...'_

The young Uchiha clenched his fists tight around his blanket, and Darkwing could see the hidden hatred underneath the boy's eyes.

"...So. You're just gonna do what your brother says?" Darkwing said, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke said, staring back at this weird duck.

"Think about it. If you do what your brother _said_to do, then will it really be a victory?" Darkwing said. "Even if it helps you win, that fiendish, family finisher will STILL be the victor!"

"...But how else am I supposed to kill him...for what he did to my family?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Simple. DON'T kill him at all!" DW replied.

"...What? DON'T kill him? But he killed everyone that I cared about. He BETRAYED me! I want to see him **SUFFER," **Sasuke growled.

"Then what better way for that villian to suffer, than for you to beat him on your _own_ terms?" The Masked Mallard replied.

"...On my own terms?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Think about it, Sasuke. If you bring your brother to justice, instead of trying to rip out his throat like he _wants_you to do, that'll make him think that _you_think he wasn't worth killing! And from his whole little 'I did it to test my power' speech, he'll slowly go mad if as he wastes away in a prison cell, knowing that you defeated him _without_having to kill him. And really, is there any better way to get revenge?" Darkwing said with a sly look on his face.

Sasuke stared at Darkwing for a moment. Then, he played out the scenarios in his head.

(_Kill Itachi Route)_

_Sasuke stood over a broken Itachi, watching with cold, unfeeling eyes as his brother's breaths became quicker and weaker._

_"It's all over, Itachi. You've lost," Sasuke sneered._

_"W...well done...foolish...little brother..." Itachi murmured, before coughing up blood. "But...was it...worth it? Now...you've killed a member...of your family...as well...and you gave up everything to...do...so. In the end...you are no...better...than...m...e..."_

_And with those last words, Itachi was dead._

_(Capture Itachi Route)_

_Itachi grunted in pain as Sasuke threw his broken body before the Hokage._

_"He's all yours, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said, before turning to leave._

_"...Wait, Sasuke," Itachi croaked._

_Sasuke didn't turn back, but stopped to hear Itachi out._

_"Why...why didn't you kill me...when you had the chance...?" Itachi asked._

_"...Because I didn't want to dirty my hands with the blood of a mass murderer. And unlike you...I couldn't bring myself to kill the only family I had left," Sasuke replied, walking out of the room._

"...You know...you've got a point," Sasuke said to Darkwing.

"Of course I do. So...what'll it be?" Darkwing asked.

"Simple. I'll bring Itachi to justice...and let him despair in the fact that I defeated him in MY way!" Sasuke declared, jumping out of the bed.

"That's the ticket!" Darkwing cheered. "And I'll tell you what. I'll help you!"

"...Not that I don't thank you for the thought, Mr. Darkwing, but how and why would you help me? You're a ghost, and they can't do very much," Sasuke pointed out.

"I may not be able to help you put a hurting on your brazen brother, but I _did_deal with many villains back when I was alive. Trust me, kid, with my help, you'll bring your Evil-Doer brother to justice before you know it!" Darkwing said. "Besides...I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay...if you're sure. I'll bring my brother to justice...and be able to help the spirits of my family rest for good," Sasuke said.

Darkwing nodded, and turned his head around to think of how to begin. But he was startled by the tall, pale woman that appeared before him.

He quickly realized that it was the young Uchiha's mother (Mikoto). She was staring right at him.

...And after a few seconds, she gave him a gentle smile, and mouthed the words 'Thank you', before she vanished.

He didn't know why, but Darkwing felt as if he had just saved a life from going _majorly_ wrong.

* * *

There! I hope that I was able to keep Darkwing and Sasuke in character throughout the whole meeting. And that I didn't make it too easy for Sasuke to change his thoughts on what to do regarding Itachi. Anyway, the next chapter will feature Tenten, and the main villian of this fic! Have fun guessing who it is, and remember...

Always Stay Dangerous!


End file.
